Down the Hatch
by MewHannah-Chan
Summary: The Black Pearl's crew celebrates the demise of Lord Cutler Beckett with food, drink, dancing, song and plesurable company. But what happens when a curious Sora gets into the rum? SoRoku pirate fic


MHC: I had so much fun writing this—Port Royal PWNS big time, but not as much as Halloween Town!

Fred: *comes in attached to a wire in a tutu and fairy wings holding a wand* I am the warning fairy! This fanfiction contains underage drinking, sexual themes and yaoi! *wire breaks and Fred Falls* OW! SHIT! Oh, and cussing!

-+-

**Down the Hatch**

(_Drink up me hearties, yo-ho.)_

-+-

That night was a clear night; the moon was full, the tide peaceful and the legendary Black Pearl had set sail with a revived Captain Jack Sparrow at its wheel. A celebration of the Death of Lord Beckett was being held and the ship was bustling with excitment.

"Here boy," Barbossa shoved a glass of wine into Sora's hands. "Drink up!" The man took a swig from the bottle and waltzed off, laughing. The brunette only smiled.

Roxas was sitting on a crate in a secluded corner, staring quietly as the crew sang and danced to pirates songs.

"Here." Sora dangled a glass of wine in front of the blonde's face. Blinking, Roxas took it.

"But… I'm non-alcoholic…" Roxas said quietly; scowling at the contents within the glass.

"Hey, don't knock it 'till you try it." Sora said cheerfully.

"But that's under aged drinking!" Roxas whined and the brunette shrugged.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love."

The blonde blushed and sighed.

"I've never tried it before either," Sora said softly, and Roxas looked at him. The brunette looked back at his companion and smiled. "Let's do it at the same time." The blonde smiled back.

"Okay. We ARE official pirates after all."

Roxas brought the glass up and Sora slipped his arm into Roxas'. "There. Wedding style." Roxas chuckled and brought the glass to his lips; Sora mirroring the action.

"Down the hatch." The brunette said before both boys took a nice long gulp of their wine.

The rest of the night was a blur to Roxas—he can remember after taking that one drink with Sora, they were both instantly intoxicated. Sora managed to sneak some rum passed Mr. Gibbs and both boys were officially hooked.

The blonde was dancing with a few other crew members at one point before being escorted out of the crowd by Riku. He was then sitting on a barrel, wine glass in hand, singing along to the tune of another pirate song.

A few moments later, Sora approached him warily and the next thing Roxas knew, the brunette and him were lip-locked in a lazy kiss. Sora tasted like rum and wine; he also reeked of sea-water and gun powder from the battle fought earlier that day. Roxas leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sora's neck; dropping the wine glass to the ground. Fortunately, the music and singing was so loud, no one cared to notice the crash. Sora sat his hands on Roxas' waist and pulled him off the barrel.

"Let's bring this down into the storage room, shall we?" Sora whispered into Roxas' ear and the dazed blonde nodded.

Sora and Roxas swayed a bit as they both made their way through the large crowd of giggling whores and drunken sailors; being extra cautious of Mr. Gibbs who was still wondering were some of his rum went.

After a while they both managed to make it down below the deck, and stumbled into a room with a broken lock and dampened floors. They entered it and saw it was full of boxes and crates filled with different supplies and loot.

Roxas walked over and sat on a large crate with a blanket draped over it next to a lit lantern—giving the room a warm glow. He watched quietly as Sora rummaged through a few things before smiling.

"Aha! I found a stash of wine!!" The brunette declared; pulling out a dusty wine bottle and two glasses from a nearby box. "There's also loads of rum so we won't be running short for a while."

Sora approached Roxas and sat the wine and glasses on another box next to them before leaning down and kissing Roxas. The blonde let Sora push him down and fell back onto the crate. The brunette was straddling his hips and was roaming his hands over the other boy's body.

"Sora…" Roxas moaned softly in-between kisses and everything went blank.

The rest was foggy—all he could see afterwards was Sora fucking him and the moonlight shining in-between the cracks in the floors and walls. In the distance, he could hear the muffled sounds of the people on the deck singing a song…

"_Down the hatch,  
We'll light the match  
And set the seas ablaze…  
We'll drink till morn,  
And never scorn,  
The things we've done these days…  
So bottoms up,  
We'll fill 'er up,  
The songs we always play…  
Sunset to rise,  
The tides are high,  
So down the hatch, today_…"

-+-

* * *

MHC: I came up with the song BTW.

Roxas: Damn, after all that rum and wine we're gonna have hangovers from HELL!!

Sora: That isn't good…

MHC: In case any of you are wondering, this takes place in Pirates of the Caribbean 3 the night before Barbossa hijacks the Black Pearl… again.

Sora/Roxas: Please R&R!


End file.
